starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Oracle
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Oracle SC2 Art2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |create= |comiss= |early= |last= |retired= |destroy= |race=Protoss |type= |propulsion= |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=Pulsar beam |FTL= |faction= Daelaam : Nerazim Tal'darim |job=Psionic warship |command= |crew=1 (pilot) |concattop= }} The Oracle is an aerial protoss support vessel. Overview The Oracle is a psionic warship. They are agile support vessels, and feature some of the most advanced protoss technologies in existence. Oracle pilots hail from an order of young Nerazim dedicated to understanding and controlling time. Their abilities allow them to calculate how and when to use their ships to most effectively win a battle. The order believes it can change the fate of the protoss race.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-12-20. Oracle. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-21. Among their abilities is temporal sight, a form of time manipulation that gives the pilots the means to detect hidden foes, without the need for specialized detection systems.2015-02-05, Oracle Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-02-08 Design Oracles bear the aesthetics of the Nerazim, with their silver-color and blue hulls, and their green glows. Their core generates a warp field of immense power to contain large amounts of chaotic energy, which is then funneled into an intricate network of miniature crystals and psionically receptive mono-filaments. The stream of raw energy splits and stabilizes as it ebbs through the network, supplying power to the Oracle’s systems. Activation of the ship's weapon system creates an opening in the warp field. Raw energy flows through sets of simple focusing crystals, which shape each chaotic discharge into a coherent bolt. Shots from the pulsar beam simmer with violent power, and are designed to cause heavy damage to ground targets. The oracle does not have a central computer to deal with the minutiae of navigation and targeting. Instead, it is equipped with a multi-node hub that links the pilot directly to the ship. The pilots rely exclusively on their temporal mastery to direct the deadly salvos of the vessel’s pulsar beam. History The technologies that would lay the groundwork for the oracle were researched during the Nerazim's exile from Aiur, as their exodus allowed them to experiment with new technologies. The craft itself was developed by the protoss after the first phase of the Second Great War, in order to maximize the effectiveness of their war machine against their enemies.2011-10-27, BlizzCon 2011: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Units and Abilities. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-06 Envious of the Nerazim's temporal mastery, a number of oracles were stolen by the Tal'darim, and guarded jealously by the fleet lords that control them.The Tal'darim had coveted the Nerazim's temporal mastery. Stolen oracles were jealously guarded by the fleet lords who controlled them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 The Tal'darim were utilizing oracles by the End War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Rak'Shir. (in English). November 10, 2015 By the Defenders of Man Insurgency, their oracles possessed a distinct design.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Meanwhile, clever Khalai phase-smiths were able to design their own versions of oracles, in spite of the many design challenges.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015 Game Unit |image=Oracle SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Oracle SC2-HotS DevRend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Daelaam : Nerazim Tal'darim Amon's Forces (Co-op Missions) |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Legacy of the Void Nova Covert Ops |baseunit= |role=Flying caster |useguns=Pulsar beam |usearmor= |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen= |timedlife= |size=0.75 |type=*Air *Mechanical *Psionic |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 100 (Co-op Missions) |energycost= |costgas=150 75 (Co-op Missions) |supply=3 |campcost= |time=37 30 (Co-op Missions) |produced=Stargate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=E |speed=5.6 |accel=3 |lataccel=0 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=60 |shieldregen= |hp=100 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Pulsar Beam Requires activation |gun1strength=15 (+7 vs light) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.61 |gun1range=4 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=300 |makescore=300 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The oracle is designed for reconnaissance, harassment and economic disruption.http://i.imgur.com/qZR1c.jpg It allows protoss players the option of more aggressive raiding tactics than in previous games.2012-06-11, Dustin Browder gives Slasher the scoop on Heart of the Swarm. YouTube, accessed on 2012-06-21 Versus The oracle's revelation ability gives it some overlap with the observer, given how both unit/ability function as a form of detection. While the observer excels in general observation, revelation is a useful counter in specific circumstances, such as dealing with lurkers and speed-upgraded Banshees.2015-08-28, Community Feedback Update - August 28. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-11 ;Upgrades and Abilities Heart of the Swarm ;Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Oracles are exclusive to Vorazun in Co-op Missions. Because she cannot build observers, her oracles permanently act as detectors without needing to use Revelation. Oracles can be utilized by Amon's forces in some co-op missions. ;Vorazun Upgrades }} Development Quotations :See: StarCraft II Oracle Quotations Notes A variant oracle portrait can be unlocked through Heart of the Swarm's leveling system.25-10-2012, Heart of the Swarm Preview: Leveling. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-11-01 Images FIle:NormalOracle SC2SkinImage.jpg|An Oracle File:Oracle SC2 Head2.jpg|Oracle portrait File:Oracle SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Tal'darim and Forged oracle portrait File:Oracle LotV Game2.jpg|Tal'darim and Forged oracle FIle:PurifierOracle SC2SkinImage.jpg|Purifier oracle FIle:Oracle SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Purifier oracle portrait References Category:Protoss starship classes